


It isn't getting any better

by WolfieBlackBlood



Series: ___XReader [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I'll start adding tags as I go on, M/M, Multi, Reader is mute, SO, alright, dont ask me what, haha - Freeform, i just decided to change this because it was a little, if you ask me, iffy, its kind of, just in case you were curious, no, see what i did there?, so uh, stuff happened, uh, uhhhhgh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieBlackBlood/pseuds/WolfieBlackBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You end up in either Cronus' or Eridan's hands, you are able to only choose one, who will it be, Eridan, or Cronus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who the hell are you?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Human!Cronus x Reader: You of All People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715749) by [Carrie_oke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie_oke/pseuds/Carrie_oke). 



> I'm sorry if this is really crappy, I'm sorry, I'll most likely make it better when I get a hell of a lot better that I am right now, but until then, I'll keep on making chapters.  
> Again, I apologize but this is the first canon character I've included in any of my stories. So uh yep.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Also go read Carrie-oke's Story, it's amaze.  
> Thank.  
> That is all.  
> Enjoy you're movi- I mean, Story.

It had been a painful and long day for you so you’d rather not talk about it. You are a (female/male) who has very little friends and a shitty reputation. Your name is (First name) (Last name) and you were blessed with (Hair length) black hair. You have perfectly smooth and clear grey skin and have a (Body type, curvy, fluffy, healthy, husky, Ect.) body. You absolutely hate the way you look, and constantly think that, that’s the reason nobody likes you, and your constantly changing yourself because of it. You slugged your backpack over your shoulders and began your walk home. Your parents couldn't afford for you to be able to ride the bus, nor could they afford many good things in life, but you could live with it. You, being as generous as you were, you’d practically told them that you would share half your paycheck with them so that they could live a little better.  
  
You were almost all the way down the school driveway when you heard a wolf whistle coming from somewhere. As it turned out, it came from just behind yourself, it was this male in a white shirt with the arm-part ripped off, in the middle of the shirt was a purple Aquarius sign, He had lightning bolt horns, he also wore black jeans and held a white cigar in his mouth, you, couldn't tell if he was smoking it or just using it to attract attention.  
Next to him, and a little bit shorter, was a man who looked a little like him, he had matching horns at least. He was much shorter and seemed as if he carried himself higher than the other troll with a greaser look to him.  
  
The short troll’s appearance was much more complicated to explain but you’d have this out of the way in no time. You took note of his interesting taste in fashion, you weren't really one to talk or think more rather. You were wearing a black tank top on with a ( Zodiac sign ) over the front, and on the back a Hero of (God tier aspect symbol). You also wore a pair of ( black short shorts for girls // Black jeans for guys, don't argue ) You realized that your ass had been showing just a little bit. While you don’t like to complain you hated it when that happened, mostly because of your self consciousness towards the chubbiness of your own body. You sighed as you stuck up your middle finger, showing that you didn't give a fuck about what he thought or anything related to that topic. The young male beside him started laughing so hard that he was almost to the point of crying.  
  
“cro, i thought you said you had ‘it’ wwhen it came ta flirtin wwith the ladies?” He asked, tripping over his w’s.  
  
“I do, it’s just that this hottie vwon’t givwe a damn about vwhat I think, And I think she needs ta be taught a lesson.” ‘Cro’ said as he started to make his way over to you, and all you could do was stand with your eyes wide, your (eye color) orbs shooting down to the ground as you whimpered quietly at the mere thought of being beaten to death because of a simple gesture that you’d made.  
  
You closed your eyes and moved your head away, expecting some sort of impact against your head. But instead, a sweet kiss was placed against your cheek, then a hand moved your head so that it was looking straight ahead. You kept your eyes tightly shut, not wanting to see who placed a kiss upon your cheek, you knew it, one wrong move and you would be dead, or so you thought.

* * *

 

You shot your eyes open with a tremendous fright, you thought you were going to be dead , but instead, you woke up in a cold sweat, and were treated to this heavenly place, it seemed as though you were in heaven. Perhaps you’d died a quick and painless death? No no, it’d be much more painful even if the term was ‘dying a quick and painless death’ though you couldn't really have died. Right?

No, of course not.

Your thoughts were broken when the clouds and air around you, shifted into water, a purple kind of water, although you didn’t have much trouble breathing underwater, you were afraid if you were going to drown in some sort of fantasy dream, but as it turned out, you were losing your breath and you simply couldn’t, move, you couldn’t even attempt to breath, your mind was going blimp from the severe lack of oxygen. As you took your final breath, which was full of water, that was quickly taken into your lungs, you reached out, because you’d seen a small shrivel of hope and though that it might’ve been someone to come and save you, and the last thing you saw, was lightning bolt horns before unconsciousness overtook you. 

* * *

 

“Hey, svweet thing, you can open your eyes now if you vwant.” The man with the familiar voice said, it was a bit rough, but sounded as though it belonged to a greaser, although he looked nothing like it, what with his fins and horns, you could’ve easily mistaken him for a demon.

You hesitantly opened up your eyes, and frowned, he was close enough so that you could smell the alcohol and smoke on him, he didn’t smell too pleasant either, he smelled as though he’d been wearing the same thing for several years at the very least. You frowned and sighed, raising your foot then landed a kick to the side of his head, ending with his head underneath your shoe, which also gave him a great view of your (rear end, ass... uh butt?)  
You growled and squeaked, holding your throat gently, as you got your foot off of him in order to of some use, help your injured throat.  He smirked and laughed  
  
“VWhat’s vwrong cutie? It vwas just gettin interestin- Vwhoa, are you gonna be okay?” He asked, although he’d never met you before, he sounded as though he was serious and honestly concerned. ‘What was with his change of attitude? You’d never seen that in a guy before, and most certainly, not in greasers.

You frowned and signed to him with sign language that only a few trolls knew mostly about.   
‘what are you- ugh, no I’m fine, I’ll be just fine if I get some wat-’ and with that, your hands just froze, your hands had stopped making the sweet little signs which indicated water, and you lost it, your scream was that of a ear piercing shriek meant to rid of all sorts of evil, although it wasn't fairly healthy for you to be able to scream as it often twinged at your vocal cords if you so much as made a sound, but you did it anyways, you screamed with all your might, Cronus trying to help calm you down as you shut up after a while, tears tinted that of your blood color running down your cheeks. Your (hair length) bangs fell over your eyes as you cried quietly, your mouth practically bleeding from all of that use it had gone though.

Cronus let go after a few seconds and sighed. He then blinked a few times as his fins fluttered and his cheeks turned the most adorable shade of violet, perhaps he was thinking of something? Ah well, you’d have to discuss it later with him.

You frowned and gave a questioning look towards him as he failed to notice your now bleeding mouth.


	2. What did you do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened? You're remembering who you were, who you used to be. Something's a little fishy here, but you don't quite see what happened just yet, and you also don't see how they could've hurt you. Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be them? What was so special about them that made you weary of who you were, of who you didn't have a choice in being.

You’d just screamed, something you weren't able to do ever since you were a child. How was it that around this guy, you seemed as though you were fine, although you couldn't talk at all, but whenever he’d went away, you felt just as helpless and insecure about yourself as you normally do. You frowned and from the earrings that you were wearing, you were able to telepathically talk to both of the ‘strange Aquarius men’. Although you started talking to them telepathically, you frowned and continued to sign to them both in sign language. Your eyes started flickering between yellow, deep red, green, cobalt blue, fuchsia and violet at a quick pace.

“What do you want with me? I haven’t even known either of you for over a sweep, and yet, you treat me as though I’m your closest friend.” You complained, your eyes ceasing to change between several colors. You frowned and sighed, using your hands to quickly tell them and ask them once again, asking if they’d even had a relationship before this one. ‘cro’ nodded and smirked, making you instantly regret asking him in the first place.

“VWell sure! I’ve had plenty of relationships before this one, but this one, has you in it, so I’m not too keen on allowving you to leavwe anytime soon.” That was rather strange to say.. But maybe he was right? Where were you anyways? Oh no.. Your lusus was going to be so worried and furious! You sighed and started up a storm of signs, to which only ‘cro’ understood, the other Aquarius seemed pretty much all clueless.

“Oh… VWell.. Eri and I havwen’t figured that out yet ourselwves… So wve thought you might’vwe liked to stay wvith us?” He asked, making puppy dog eyes at you, to which you frowned and signed even more at.

“Cro, she doesn’t wwant ta be wwith us… WWe should just let ‘er go.” ‘Eri’ said, making you smile and nod at. Who even ever decided it was a good idea to raise these two obviously needed to teach them about how to treat a (boy/girl) every now and then. I mean, seriously, why didn’t they just leave you alone in the first place?

* * *

 

       The ground underneath you was soft and cloud like, while your surroundings were that of a cell like interior, a male with lightning bolt horns was approaching you, his hair black, with a streak of purple in it, although his face was a bit of a blur, his accent and voice sounded a little familiar, as if he were trying to speak to you, and comfort you at the same time. Although it was really of no use, you didn’t feel as at home here as you would or could have, if you were able to see his face, handsome or not. The trey he held contained items which would soon be digested in your stomach.

The trey held several plates which were underneath grapes, spaghetti, biscuits, sandwiches and a soup of some sort. He offered you the tray, which you happily took, and began eating, something felt off about this whole thing, and as you finished, you began to speak to him, but no sounds came out. How could that possibly be? You’d never had problems talking before… Perhaps you were deaf. Yes, no. That’s not it. You were mute, not deaf. At least… Not that you knew of.

He spoke back, as half of his face started taking form.

“Aye, don’t try ta talk lass, it’ll hurt yer beautiful vvoice.” He said, the half of his face that you were able to see, showing some sort of sympathy towards you.

“Besides that, lass, wwhy’d things havve ta go south fer us?” he asked, a small tear forming at the edge of his eye. and that’s what hit it, you remembered, this wasn’t a dream, you weren’t dead at all. You were re-living your past life. You looked down at your stomach and held a hand over it, seeing your (Blood color) blood smeared into a few bandages, and you frowned, seeing him now with a ahab’s crosshairs, he smiled and frowned

“I’m sorry lass, but I can’t let dirty scum roam the streets no more.” He said as you looked down at your stomach once more, which was being impaled by a bright light, with different shades of blue and white. You screamed in pain as you were left, on the ground, in pain. Then another male, around the size of the Condesce’ horns, came and picked up your body, to which he then forcefully ripped off your head, making you scream in agony.

You gasped as you held the sides of your head, looking back up at the man with the lightning bold horns, feeling over the stitches on your neck, (blood color) tinted tears fogging up your sight as you tried to get at him, only to be held back by shackles, holding you firmly in place. Your tears started rolling down your cheeks as dualscar held your left cheek in his hand, tears rolling down his own as he thought of how much it must have pained him to see you die, twice. You then attempted to speak once more, your voice being more smooth then you remember.

“You.. You did this..” You said, tears continuing to fall down your cheeks.

“A-Aye, but only because the condesce told me to do so. Otherwise I’d of let ya and yer pals live.” Your pals? Ah, right, you started a rebellion against her imperious condescension long before he was hatched. It must’ve been when he’d grew a crush on her that he’d started obeying her every wish, and carrying them out so that she wouldn’t have to do a damned thing.

* * *

     You cried for hours, remembering your past life, and now the assholes who were the descendants of dualscar? You shoved them away from yourself, your hair covering your eyes, as you looked around for the door. Finally being able to find it after what seemed like sweeps, you grabbed onto the door handle and telepathically spoke to them, muttering a goodbye with a rather saddened tone as you left, tears streaming down your face as you continued to remember all the things that dualscar and then his descendants had done to you.


	3. How could it be you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when reader/(Name) finds out what really happened during the ancestors relationships?  
> Perhaps you'll find out in this chapter. Or maybe it'll happen in the next two chapters.

3 sweeps of nothing but pain and agony have passed as you started remembering more and more about who you used to be. Remembering those assholes didn’t help either. Your life only got worse and worse, as you attempted to forget, all those memories that had happened all those sweeps ago.

You sighed as you slugged your backpack over your shoulder and looked to your left, seeing Cronus Ampora sulk underneath the daggers of glares you were throwing at him. You frowned and began on your way back to your hive, only being able to walk for a few steps before someone had gotten the brilliant idea of stopping you from going back home to your lusus. To your surprise, it was your moirail, Sinopa gamine, she was a high blood, although she never seemed to act like it, what with her socializing towards the lower bloods.

“) (ey! Where do you think you’re going?! Cla$$ i$ $till in!”

“Not for me.” You telepathically told her, a sigh escaping your lips, making her gasp and giggle.

“) (ey! That’$ new! $ince when were you able to make any $ound$ at all~?” She asked, a huge dorky smile upon her face.

“Ever hear of the Ampora’s?” You asked her, frowning as you continued to talk to the royal blood before being able to leave her.

“Yeah, what aboat them?”

“One of ‘em… Helped me...”

“Kelped you? )  (ow $o??”

“Cronus, kind of… Allowed me the ability to speak. And It’s driving me insane.”

“What i$?”

“The fact that I’m supposed to not be able to talk sigh or anything. It’s.. It’s driving me nuts.”

“Maybe.. Maybe you ju$t like them?”

“As if...” You sighed and frowned, walking up to the stairs of your hive as you hesitantly grabbed onto the door handle, seeing as throughout the entire time of you both talking, school got out and you were finally able to leave the place that you got to see the ampora’s at.

“$ea you tomorrow!” Sinopa shouted back at you, a huge dorky smile covering her features, and you couldn’t help but smile at her, and wave back. You’d then turned back towards her and opened the door, only to find all the lights off, to that you simply rolled your eyes, your lusus must not be home yet.

(He/She) had to go to work now that all the trolls you knew had to start inhabiting this world instead of living on alternia. It’s strange, or so you thought.

You entered your new hive for the next few sweeps and frowned, setting your bag down on the couch before going upstairs to your room, where you planted your face into your bed, even though you still held several traditions that have been going through your species for plenty of generations and generations to come, you’ve just remembered that it’s not as bad as it seems, and that you’ll go home to your own planet soon.

You face planted onto your bed and remembered even more things about what happened to your ancestor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The ground beneath you was almost solid, save for a few stray pieces of cloud, which you seemed to be happily sleeping upon, you looked to your right, only to see dualscar, resting beside you with his arm wrapped around you as though you were the very thing he needed to survive each and every day.

One thing was different about him though, he only had one of his scars. Which was strange, because you’d never seen him without either of his scars, every day it was the simple fact that you had seen him with both scars on his face, not only just one scar.

Dualscar shuffled in his sleep, a smile spreading across his face as he pulled you closer to his chest, forcefully making you love him, although no matter how hard you tried to object and attempt to give him that second scar, all you could seem to do was hug and kiss and cuddle with him.

Wait, don’t tell me…

Dualscar and yourself were each other’s matesprit, it seemed as though you loved him so much. What was his real name again? Cronis? Cronuh? Cro? Cronus? Ah, yes that’s right! Cronus Ampora. You smiled as you decided to nuzzle against his chest, unwillingly of course.

“Ampora...”

“Hm?”

“I was.. Wondering.. What’s that scar of yours from?”

“It’s.. from a battle with me ex-kismesis, lass, wvhy do ye ask?” He asked, his accent beautifully rolling off his tongue.

“Just… Just a bit curious.”  
That was right, he was in a battle with his kismesis when he’d gotten in a battle with her. Although you will admit that you don’t like her one bit, her name is Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. And it seemed as though she was going to ruin your relationship with Cronus, just because of her black feelings towards him.

Your eyes started to water, only to have Cronus wipe your ‘beginning of tears’ from your eyes.  
“What might be the matter lass?”

“...” You kept silent, finally it was now that you had full control over your body. Although just minutes ago, you couldn’t seem to keep yourself from cuddling with the man who’d caused your future death.

“YOU KILLED ME!!” You screamed at him, getting up from your spot next to him only to back away and into a solid wall. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!” You asked, choking sobs between every sentence you’d said. “WHAT.. What did you do to me?!” You asked, begged, pleaded for him to answer, your hands covering your face as you became a broken sobbing mess, that had only wished to stay alive, so that maybe, just maybe, your quest against the Condesce could’ve been successful.

 

* * *

 

  
You gripped your hair tightly, the balls of hair that used to be dangling down from your head were now in the palm of your hand, only finding that there seemed to be a slight aggravation that tugged at your heartstrings. Perhaps it was the simple fact that you hated the Ampora’s because of Dualscar, or maybe it was because of what you knew you had to become.


	4. The Prince of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan's Ending.

You sighed and buried your face into your pillow, holding onto the sides of the pillow for comfort as you worked double time to make sure that you got all your rage out into that one single pillow while still trying to be as quiet as possible, I mean, for fucks sake, your lusus could’ve been home by now. You looked at previous scars all over your body, created by several fights between your lusus and yourself, which completely sucked, having to be one of the trolls who, unlike other’s, had gotten into fights with your lusus, ( He / She ) would always bug you about cleaning your respiteblock, to which you disagreed with, thus the bickering back and forth continued on and on, and would’ve continued for sweeps if you never remembered that you were the one who had to take care of ( him / her). Which would lead you to allowing ( him / her ) to have the upper hand. Your ear flicked slightly as you heard the front door receive a knock.

“Come in!” You called, hearing the door unlock as a male followed where he thought your voice was coming from.

“WWater you doin?” He asked, a frown obvious on his face as it was in his voice.

“Depressed. No other reason. Lusus isn’t home.” Is all you managed out, a sigh escaping your lips.

“WWhale there’s no reason for someone as ( Handsome / Beautiful ) as you ta be depressed because their lusii ain’t here.”

“There’s plenty of reason. You just can’t see it.”

“WWhale, sea here, I havve twwo tickets to the movvies, and I wwas wwonderin if you’d like ta come wwith me? Th-That is.. If you don’t havve any plans wwith Cro.” He said, stuttering as he mentioned Cronus.

“Sure, I’ve got nothing better to do, so why not?” You replied.

“O-Oh, that’s okay, I- WWait, did you say.. Yeah?”

“Yeah, I said yes, what about it?” Lifting your head up to see him, a big dorky but adorable smile up on his lips.

“Normally people wwouldn’t go near me, but I’m glad you’re different.”

“Alright, just get out of my respiteblock for a few so we can go.”

“Sure thing, princess.”

* * *

 

It’s been about two minutes since the movie ended, You loved it so much, you begged him to take you again, it was a great movie, with all the ( Favorite things that happen in movies ) in it, and a little romance at the end, it was amazing. Maybe some day, you two could be that couple? What were you thinking, his ancestor killed you, earlier on. He’s the Descendant of Dualscar. You were never going to be able to completely fall for this bastard. He was always your least favorite troll, even when you both lived back on alternia. He was just a dick overall. How could he just now change that asshole complex of an attitude towards you, now that you both lived on Earth with the humans? Why did he change? So many questions were running through your mind, you wanted to ask him, but you were suddenly snapped out of your thoughts by a familiar pair of hands waving themselves in front of you.

“Wh-Wha?”

“You stopped wwalkin and started starin off inta space, you alright there? Is anyone evven home?” He asked, a slight smile on his features.

“Yeah, just… Thinking some things over.”

“Like wwhat?”

“N-None of your business.” Yes, that should’ve worked, only it didn’t, it made him press further into the conversations.

“None a my business? I should think that it is vvery much my business, since I wwas the one wwho decided to bring you along on this little trip a ours, so I’d wwatch my tongue if I wwere you, lowwblood.” He commented, a devious smirk upon his lips.

“I’d watch your ass if I were you, keep talkin shit like that, and It ain't gonna get you anywhere.” You commented.

“Evver notice, that.. You can talk noww? Yeah, You’re wwhalecome.”

“Whalecome? Or is that another fish pun?”

“WWhat? WWhat are you glubbin on about?”

“Glubbing.”

“WWhat?”

“Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! There's more to come! 38D


End file.
